Love after the storm?
by ilovenifflers
Summary: When Peter Parker is raped, Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers must rebuild him. Mainly Tony.


Peter Parker let tears slide down his beautifully pale face, as his boyfriend pulled out of him harshly. He jumped up from the bed, grabbed his clothes and sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as his head was over the toilet, everything he had eaten that day came back up in a wave of vomiting. After putting his clothes on, he locked the bathroom door and screamed. Sobs ripped through Peter's throat as he pressed his pounding head on the cool tiled wall. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend had raped him. With shaking hands, he pulled out his phone and called the only person who would believe him. Tony Stark. The dailing sound stopped on the second ring.

"Hey Peter. Are you ok? You never usually ring me this late."

"Tony, i need you. I'm at his apartment. Please help me..." Peter sobbed through the phone.

"Hang on. I'm coming for you. What did he do?"

"He r-" The door was being pounded on. Before Peter could even blink, the door swung open, an evil laugh sounding throughout the world.

Tony Stark ran up the stairs of the apartment complex. Peter's voice was so broken that Tony was actually crying on the way to the horrible apartment complex. He felt a small ripple of relief when he remembered Dr Strange and Bruce were already at the medical wing at the Avengers compound. Going three steps at a time, he reached the top floor in no time. Peter had never actually told him the room number, but being Tony Stark had its perks, as he was able to bribe the receptionist. He didn't even bother to knock on the door and just started to ram his shoulder straight into the wooden door. It gave in about 2 minutes. The floorboards groaned, as Tony dashed into the room to find Peter. He actually saw red when he saw his Peter tied up to the bed, bleeding and sobbing. He also held no regret when he pushed Peter's attacker out of the window, where he fell 5 stories. Unfortunately, the fall wouldn't kill him. The ropes fell to the floor near the bed, as Tony immediately gathered Peter in his arms. Peter, due to exhaustion, had fallen asleep. Picking him up bridal style, he carried him out of the complex. At the bottom, a crowd, along with the boyfriend, had formed. They were shouting and verbally abusing Tony.

"I'm sorry, but Peter is not a piece of cake for you to just discard, while you walk away with the frosting of his heart. So i'm taking back what's his you'll miss the slice of heaven that he is." After giving his speech, he deposited Peter on the backseat of the car he was in and drove full speed to HQ. Now that no one was around to hear Tony cry, he sobbed. He couldn't believe that _his _Peter had been raped and abused and he was too late to stop it. It took about 5 minutes to get to HQ, but when he did he sprinted inside, Peter asleep in his arms. As soon as Dr Strange and Bruce saw Peter, they ripped him from Tony's arms and took him into the medical bay, closing the door behind them. Tony just lowered himself onto a chair and waited.

The door slammed open with such force, the door nearly came of it's hinges. A jolt shook the chair that Tony Stark nearly fell off of. "Mr Stark, Peter will see you now and i was able to use magic to reverse the affects of the rape. He's a virgin again. However, the scars i can't get rid of. Be gentle Stark." Dr Strange lectured. Tony just nodded his head and walked into the room that Bruce and Dr Strange had just left. He saw his beautiful Peter with tears brimming his hazel eyes.

"Hey Peter..." Tony called out so as not to alarm him. Peter slowly moved his head around to look at Tony. His face was so pained and broken that Tony almost started to cry. He took the chair next to the bed that his Peter was lying in. When Tony reached out to grab his hand, you could audibly hear his heart shatter, as his Peter flinched. Of course, Peter feeling guilty, rested his hand on top of Tony's to show he wasn't afraid of him. Tears managed to battle their way to the surface, as Tony began to cry. "I'm so sorry...i let you down because i couldn't save you. If you can ever forgive me then i owe you the world...but if not that's fine too." Tony sobbed. He didn't (in his eyes) deserve to live.

Peter cried at Tony's apology. He knew that Dr Strange was able to reverse the _affects, _but couldn't fix his mental state. Only Tony could do that. He looked down at Tony's trembling hand. He gripped it as tightly as he could to give Tony reassurreassurance. Tony glanced up at him, smiling weakly. "Peter, i may have pushed _him_ out of a window..." Tony nervously stated.

"What?!?" Peter replied quickly, but then started to laugh. Tony joined, but quickly went serious again.

"Peter are you going to get him arrested?" Tony enquired gently. Peter stared into his eyes. Tony could tell he didn't want to.

"Peter, if you don't he could do it to other people. You'd save lives. And if you don't do it for you...do it for me. Us." Tony replied to the uncertainty in Peter's eyes. Peter nodded. Tony smiled in reassurance.

"I'll let you think." Tony got up and closed the door. As soon as he walked into the living room his mouth dropped to the core of the Earth. All of the Avengers were there. In a murderous rage. Wanda spoke first.

"Who did it and where do they live?"

Tony was about to tell her, which earned a glare from Dr Strange. Natasha was already looking on a computer and Clint was putting poison on his arrows. Even Loki was getting his daggers sharpened. Tony registered quickly that all of the Avengers believed what had been said to them by Bruce. It warmed his heart slightly. "Listen up. No one is killing him. Peter is going to go to court and have him arrested. But all of you need to be there for support so don't do anything stupid please." Tony spoke loudly. "Bruce, as horrible as it sounds did you take pictures of his wounds?"

"Of course. But he'll have to give evidence...so a spoken testimony." Bruce stated nervously. Tony nodded slowly. He knew that Peter would have to, but he wasn't sure he was ready.

"Everyone is staying here tonight. Go get some rest. We're gonna need it." Tony ordered. Everyone dispersed and went to their rooms.

Wanda growled. She was currently watching the news in the huge living room, but the headlines were appalling. "Tony Stark pushes a man, falsely accused of rape, out of a window" Normally, she would've jumped out of her skin when Loki sat, unannounced, beside her, but she was too angry to. Red formed at her hands. Loki growled. He couldn't believe what they were saying about St Parker. Falsely accused his ass. Daggers appeared at his hands. Soon all of the Avengers were sat watching the news getting ready to kill someone. Even Dr Strange this time. Peter was simply sat in the middle, crying. No one would ever believe him if he went to court. Tony wrapped his arms around the other males torso and cried with him. The trial was in the afternoon.

All of the Avengers had given their statement, including Tony Stark, and were preparing a terrified Peter. "You can do this" and "Don't worry" was all Peter was getting from his other teammates, but when he turned to Tony he knew he'd be getting a lot more.

"Peter i know you're worried, but trust me when i say you are the strongest person i know and will ever know. Even if they judge you, even if they don't believe you i know that you'll pick yourself up. But if you need help with that just call me. Say my name. We'll never be worlds apart cause you are alive in my heart. Now go knock 'em dead." Tony spoke loudly and then slapped him on the back. The chair creaked, as Peter sat down. He felt confident.

"Can you relay the events of that night?"

Peter nodded and looked nervously around the room, but as soon as his eyes settled on Tony, he calmed and started. "So, first i...

_Peter walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. As soon as he walked in, his senses were telling him to go back. "Hey i'm home." Peter spoke nervously. He was yanked into the wall liquor around his nostrils.A rough kiss was forced on Peter's lips. Peter sensed it straight away and tried to kick and punch. He was thrown on the bed and his hands were tightly bound. He was then whipped and hit as his clothes lay on the ground. He sobbed..._

...and then well be raped me and Tony saved me." Peter spoke quietly, as his eyes leaked. Tony just nodded in disbelief. When Peter was allowed to go back to his teammates, they all shared a massive group hug with Thor grabbing them all off of the ground, with the help of hulk. Peter finally realised that they were **his** family and that they were all he needed. Apart from a lover, which Peter wanted Tony to be.

"You are sentenced to 5 years in prison"

The Avengers all shared a massive group hug again and screamed with joy. Tony was holding Peter so tight, he was gonna explode. Just as the attacker walked past Tony leaned down and kissed Peter's lips. At first, Peter was surprised, but then kissed back with a passionateforce that his previous relationship had never had. Tony held the same amp of passion. This was the blessing they needed.

Peter whined, as his husband slowly pulled out of him. He gripped the bedsheets in ecstasy and opened his eyes. As soon as Tony was beside him on the bed, he kissed him passionately Tony's kiss also holding the same amount of love. "That was... amazing.." Peter spoke breathless. Tony nodded and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist.

"I'm so sorry if i hurt you, but that was the best thing ever.." Tony agreed.

"You could never hurt me..i love you Tony Stark.." Peter replied confidently.

"I love you too Peter Stark..'' Tonyreplied before starting a make out session with the blessing he called Peter.

At the beginning they were cursed. But it's always the end that counts as they lived out the rest of their days in love and together in a blessing.


End file.
